


Undertale Collection 2

by AmeratsuG98



Category: Other-Freeform, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Soul Bonding, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape warning again, Romance, Shipchildren, Trust, blood warning, graphic depictions of birth, soul bonding, turning over a new leaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeratsuG98/pseuds/AmeratsuG98
Summary: Please read warning if you’re sensitive to those listed above in the tags.The characters the that belong to me are Ada, Easel, and Abbadon. (I’ll leave a note if I add more)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read warning if you’re sensitive to those listed above in the tags.
> 
> The characters the that belong to me are Ada, Easel, and Abbadon. (I’ll leave a note if I add more)

This work is a story of my oc Ada. A destroyer who’s endured a lot to discover her own fate by -Acting-. Read on to hear her own story by different view points (I suck at summaries lol. Just have fun and read it).


	2. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada certainly didn’t think this kind of scenario wouldn’t happen to her. What will she do? Will she be able to escape and return back to her teachers?

About an hour later, Ada is at a twenty-four hour convenience store picking up three cans of chicken noodle soup. She next head on the next aisle and saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her turn to the right, limping. She sees a tall middle aged skeleton walking around till he arrived to incidentally stand right next to her to grab something of interest “Hello little lady. You’re new around here, are you?” inciting he knew she’s a complete stranger and an out-code. “Y-Yeah?” Ada answered, timid and at unease being right here, standing next to him. Not to mention he’s giving her a rather creepy smile “That’s a concerning limp you’ve got there. Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?” “N-No. I accidentally fell on my hip too hard earlier. Was training with someone. A friend”. This was too much for her now.

So she jump ship and gathered the remainder of her shopping list items, and paid. The smaller casually made her way out the small store, occasionally looking back. The Gaster looking guy wasn’t there anymore when he too part ways in a different direction. A sigh of relief escaped her. She must get back to Cyan since her break is up.  
.

.

.  
Ada was passing by a few snow poffs on the way through to the portal deep in the forest but she heard light footsteps, barely noticeable to the usual hearing. Her hunter instincts kicked into overdrive and lay low, walking slower than usual and her eye lights dart around at an alarming rate.

She saw someone casually slip into the pathway out of the corner of her eye again. Probably just some random monster passing through too. Or so she thought till that stranger is none other than the creepy tall skeletal monster from before. A Gaster right on her tail and getting uncomfortably close, and pick up the pace to put some distance between herself and the stranger.

By then, she felt a sneaky hand reach out for something hidden from view on his belt, forced to spin around with a strengthened round house kick. Enough to knock down a large muscled human or monster of any kind. Ada expected the skeleton to throw his hands up, knowing her attacker thinks he can overpower her due to her size. The monster were quick to pull out an odd mini hand gun and pull the trigger. She used gravity to take her upper body down, bent at an odd angle as a strange yellow fuzzy tipped tranquilizer dart whizzed past, going over her as it had barely grazed her chin. She next pull her leg away and release a few well timed punches at an alarming rate, subdued him to just jerking back in pain “Hands, off creep!”. One last punch to the jaw put her opponent down for a bit, just enough time to get away.

She abandoned the trail through the woods and decide to take a detour to another to get to her portal faster. She wasn’t prepared for when the shorter slip and fell, her left leg taking the brunt of the fall after something sharp hit her neck. Her eye sockets widen and let out a bloodcurdling scream, to have gotten a nasty split up the bone of her damaged leg. This scream had gotten a nearby fire monster’s attention and quickly ran up to her, dropping down on one knee “O-Oh dear! You’re injured miss! I’ll bring you inside and patch you up, alright?”. It was a grillby who is right there, gently carrying her in his arms. Along with the fallen bags of groceries “Wait!” a strong voice spoken up. The fire monster were wide eyed “D-Doctor Gaster! It’s nice to see you’ve finally left the lab at last!” “Yes. It was getting to be ‘stifling in there”. Ada’s consciousnesses was going in and out as the drug kicked in at last as her attacker’s impeding conversation of pleads to have Grillby hand her over into his care. But.... the fire monster insist he take care of the injured black skeleton monster for the night. This brought little frustration into the Gaster’s gentlemanly voice. She’s safe at last. A ditch effort to curl close into the safety of the other stranger’s arms, passing out.


	3. Easy Pickings

None took any step's closer as Ada looked around trying to avoid eye contact but the man took one step close in a creepy way, "uhhh....sir? what are ya doing?" she began to get suspicious again when he looked really odd like he wants something from her still or about to do something.

"No need to be worried. You need to listen...for a while I was hoping I’d find a Destroyer, i'm just gonna-" he pulled something from his coat pocket yet again, it was the same tiny hand gun.  
   
Ada immediately reacted "hey wait! What the!-" the man aimed it at the skeleton. With no hesitation, she turned tail and ran as fast as she could but.... her leg didn’t allow her to. She were about to teleport away but right at the perfect moment.  
   
-SHOT-  
   
Ada been shot not with a bullet but the same small magic filled tranquilizer it made her unable to teleport as she yelped and fell to the ground. Only to thankfully fall into the soft snow which acted as a cushion. All she could hear was ringing in her non existent ears, her vision was getting blurry she tried to get up but she couldn't move. She then sees the shadow of the other coming to her right before everything went black.  
.

.

.

She later awoke in a strange room filled with different furnishings that caught her eye, feeling a bit of comfort and managed to roll onto her side, using her arms to prop herself up. She addressed the situation as she’s also dressed in white linen pants and a button up shirt “Definitely not my style. Tanks tops are better. And I’m not home”. The sound of rubbing metal from her chain less cuffs attached to her wrists and ankles brought more unease “what the hell?!” she whispered to herself, looking around.

A tall burgundy dresser sat in a corner near a vanity and a neat little bathroom to the left from the bed, which is in the center. She also took note of the barred up window leading to the outside. This brought hope but.... she’s going to need a crap ton of time to break through those bars. Ada tried to move her still drugged body, feeling sluggish and dizzy when she had managed to sit up. Scooting to the end of the bed, the destroyer first took a deep breath and exhale, gently sliding onto her unsteady feet.

Ada finally now got the hang of walking and explores the large home she’s in. She checked out the kitchen and back out to sit down in a well placed recliner, frustrated all of the windows are the same and there’s no exact exit out “Liking the apartment?” a voice spoken up. Ada jumped and went into combat mode, trying to look intimidating since the drug is effecting her strength. “Fuck off” she threw towards the same monster who kidnapped her before, all of the events coming back to her. He threw up his arms, feigning hurt “How rude~. I was hoping giving you this homey little place instead of a dark cold cell. It seems you do not like it. Oh well... time to move-“ “Wait! I.... I do like it”. That response brought a pleased smile to his face, replacing the frown. The Gaster clap his hands together “Excellent!”.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2

He approached her with a syringe of green liquid in hand, staring her in the eye as he waited for her reaction. “Fuck off. I’m never becoming your little science experiment” voice defiant. “It’s a simple test and quite frankly, I don’t plan on giving you a choice.” Gaster sighed “If my calculations are correct, your body should easily be able to take this level of concentrated magic with nearly no negative side effects.” “Stick that in my arm and I’ll beat your ass” She frowned, shaking her head sharply. Her eye lights also flashed in a threatening manner, in which he shrugged off. “If you won’t do this the easy way I have many other, notably less pleasant, methods I'd be quite happy to attempt. And good luck with attempting to attack me. You. Got. Nothing” He threatened back. She bit her lip, wondering if she should accept or tempt fate by outright refusing “Go jump off a cliff. That suits you better ‘W.D’ Gaster” walking away from him into the sleeping space. 

She chose to fight back. Gain some sort of control. While she were distracted, he grabbed her into a headlock and jabbed the needle in with practiced ease. The destroyer cried out as she felt this cool liquid flow into her Soul. He fought to hold her wrists in place as she attempt to rip her Soul apart due to the extreme unbearable pain.

The blood curdling screams and struggles eventually passed as she went limp, knocked unconscious from the first dose. “That went well. Might as well get you your food for when you’re awake” gently setting the shorter down onto the plush bed, next covering her up while he left the room in silence with a crazed smile “First dose is a success”.


End file.
